


Scars

by orphan_account



Series: Winged [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Everyone talks about it but I don't believe its real, I will keep sinning and not repent for it, Its a ot3 with an OC in it, Multi, Okay I'm done playing dumb, THW is not real as far I'm concerned, THWIsNotCanon, The other is 'this movie hurt me so I'm going to create OCS and throw them in', This story is half I wanted to do it, What's the hidden world?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's basically a one-shots book.
Series: Winged [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680109
Kudos: 2





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is different from Flying Around the World. Different universe.

Wing woke up to loud thunder. She lifts her head up tiredly, if she felt like it, she might have chased after it. But the dragon currently was distracted by her nightmare. 

Watching her past mate and hatchlings die. It's like it happened yesterday. She whines, putting her paws over her head. Wing begins to huff and her heart pounding in her chest. She lightly hit her tail down, shaking the floor which woke up the other two in the room. 

This wasn't the first time Hiccup has seen Wing panicking, but it was a first at night. She usually freaked at going at desperate speeds if she was startled or being near humans she wasn't familiar with.

The Aquatic Fury slightly calmed down feeling Hiccup's hand, but still breathing painfully. The panic made it painful. It went down a bit more when she felt Toothless nuzzling her head. One verbally telling her "It's going to be okay." And the other using touch to deliver that same message. 

Wing finally felt her heartbeat slowing down along with her breathing, she playfully nudged them away, telling her mates she was okay now.

She closes her eyes, resting to the sound of them walking back to their resting places and the thunder. 

Hiccup did question if she was sure she was okay.

_"Thanks to you and Toothless, I'm okay."_

It was different talking like this, but she learned from the black dragon.


End file.
